Waiting
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: “He’s waiting for you Sakura. Then…now…always.” He was right. He was always waiting for me. No matter how many times I pushed him away. He always waited. Could I stop him in time to tell him how I felt? "Do you take to woman to be lawful..." NarutoXSakura


You came to me with a smile graced upon you handsome face

**Author Note:**

Hey guys it's me again. It's another Naruto and Sakura One-Shot. I love this pairing. So please review and enjoy...

* * *

You came to me with a smile graced upon you handsome face.

The face and smile that I loved…

You spoke in your deep and cheerful voice.

"_Hey Sakura-chan, long time no see eh?" You stated yet asked with a grin._

The voice that I wanted to hear everyday…

_I nodded in agreement. _

'_Yes, it has been a long time.'_

Two years to be exact. I left to serve my country. I went on a mission that was guaranteed to be my last. Chances of me surviving were so slim I was advised to create a will and say a final goodbye to my loved ones. However, it wasn't. I successfully completed it and came back home; only to find out that you've moved on.

'Just like I told you to.'

"_Please…don't do this…" You pleaded as you pressed me closer to your chest. _

_Your strong warm arms held me in place from running out of the room the moment I made my declaration to you. Your hot breath fanned the side of my neck and I felt the deepest urge to turn around and kiss you profusely like previous nights and take back everything that I just said._

"…_don't do this to me…to us." _

_I didn't want to but I knew I had to. This was our last night together before I had to leave in the morning and I wasn't sure if I was going to come back. I didn't want to you to be distressed, if that was to occur. So I began to question. _

_Was it better to have a love and lose it? Or was it better never loving someone at all and losing them?_

_Would it hurt less? More?_

_Would it be better to deal with?_

_I knew you had lost more people in your few years on this world than those in a full life time. And I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to see you broken...hurt. I had to let you go even if it meant you moving on..._

'_...without me.' I thought sadly._

_With that resolve in my head I turned to you, broke your heart and told you to move on._

A few minutes after your unexpected visit you handed an elegant envelope with your name and hers on it. My heart broke the moment I realized what it was.

"_I know its last minute but we thought it'd be best. We want you to be there with us."_

You invited me to one of your most important days of your life. The one I wished to all the deities above that I could've shared with you, but knew it would never be.

"_So will you join us Saku-ra-san?" Your future bride-to-be asked._

It ached seeing you hold her like you once held me.

Had I been wrong to feel the need...to take her out of your arms?

To kiss your lips?...

...to hold you?...

...to tell you how much I loved you?

And the sad thing to all of this is that…

"_I'd be glad to join you."_

…you'd never know.

* * *

If I was so 'glad' to join you why was I running away to the opposite side of the chapel, where the ceremony was being held?

Why were tears streaming down my face?

Why was I not as happy as I led everyone to believe that I was for you and her?

I tripped on my gown and fell to the ground. I pitifully laid there for sometime crying my heart out, screaming to the heavens before a familiar voice interrupted me.

"You know for the smartest girl in your generation, you make the stupidest decisions."

I turned my eyes to the man lounging on the branch. I wiped my eyes, sat up, and rested my back against one of the hundreds of trees.

"Aren't you going to be late to the ceremony?" I questioned hoping to make him leave as soon as possible.

He chuckled.

"Since when have I ever arrived to any place on time Sakura?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. He turned his eyes on me and smiled. It has been awhile since he heard me laugh like this. The moment died quick though and I found myself remembering why I was out here in the first place.

"Please just leave me alo-" She started but was soon cut off.

"You love him..."

That statement for some reason shocked me.

"...and I can guarantee you with my life that he loves you as well."

However, that statement angered me.

"If he loved me then why is he marrying her?!" I shouted out as tears poured down my face.

I already knew the answer but hearing the next few words come out his mouth not only confirmed it but it broke my heart.

"Hn...because you pushed him away."

I did push him away.

I always did.

As my mind wrapped around this 'new found' discovery I tried to think of my next move. What was I going to do? It was no lie that I loved him with every beam in my heart. He was the reason why I survived. I didn't want to leave this world knowing that I never really told him how I truly felt and why I ended our relationship.

"Don't let your true happiness slip away just because of few past mistakes." He stated, breaking me from my trance.

I turned my watered eyes to him. Even after ten years, he stilled looked the same as he did since the first day that I met him.

"He's waiting for you Sakura. Then…now…always."

He was right he was always waiting for me. No matter how many times I pushed him away. No matter how many times I told him to move on. No matter how many times I told him that I would never feel the same that he felt for me. He always waited.

At that second my heart made its decision...

My feet raced across the forest as it made its way towards the chapel. I didn't even stop to thank the one man, who somehow always knew my true feelings and intentions. I closed my eyes and wished upon my heart that my gratitude towards him would reach him.

'Thank you, Kakashi.'

* * *

Somewhere in the distance a silver haired man pulled out an orange covered book and smiled as he laid back against a tree.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

* * *

A light glistened in my eyes and a new determination boiled within my heart.

...I would make him stop waiting.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The entire chapel was filled with friends and families. Everyone, dressed in their best, was here to celebrate this union. The groom looked to his left at his glowing wife-to-be. Her eyes met his and she gave a loving smile. He half heartedly smiled back and faced the alter.

He frowned.

'Shouldn't I be happy?' He found himself wondering.

He was about to marry one of the prettiest girls in his country. He was about to enter a whole knew world of prestige and power. He was about to-

Without even realizing it he turned and looked at the oak entrance doors. His heart ached for those doors to tear open at any given second.

He once again frowned when he realized who he was hoping to be behind those doors when it did.

'Sakura.'

Did he really want her to come at this moment and 'whisk' him away?

More importantly would she come and 'whisk' him away?

He mentally chuckled and shook his head.

'Who am I kidding...she'd never.' He sadly thought.

And without realizing it his eyes began to water.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

He turned to the timid voice next to him and looked into her worried eyes.

They weren't emerald but a pair of pearls.

'I'll try to be happy with her. I'll...try.' He thought.

"Everything's fine." He replied as he kissed her hand.

She once again smiled and turned to listen to the pastor. It was almost time for them to say their vows and finally be united.

'Everything's fine.'

* * *

I didn't even notice how far away that I ran from the village until I was running back. The chapel was more or else ten minutes away. My legs burned for rest but I pushed it to go faster and harder. Tear stained mascara was etched on my face. I was tired, sweaty, dirty, and a complete mess.

However, that did not stop me. I kept running and pushing myself.

"Do you Hyuuga Hinata take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keeps yourself only unto him, for so long as you live?"

She nodded before saying a solid 'I do.'

* * *

I had finally made it inside the gates and was making my way towards the chapel. Along the way I had ripped the bottom part of my dress so that I could move better. I was still a few minutes away and as time passed and the realization came to me that I am about to lose the love of my life, I began to cry.

* * *

The man smiled at the beaming bride and turned to the groom. He adjusted himself and repeated what he just asked the bride.

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keeps yourself only unto her, for so long as you live?"

He heard the question but his mind was else where. It suddenly became to hot for comfort. Sweat was forming on his palm and he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Uzumaki-san, do you?" He was questioned again by the old man with the giant robes.

It was as if every being in the chapel became quiet; waiting for his response. He once again looked longingly at the oak doors. Everyone was becoming tense and some even looked back to see what he was looking at. For those who knew him well they knew he wasn't looking at anything but waiting for something; more specifically someone.

His eyes lingered on them just a few second before he was interrupted again.

"Uzumaki-san?"

He turned to the man once again and scratched the back of his head.

With his eyes shut and a grin plastered on his face he asked "Sorry baa-san, what did you ask again?"

The man sweatdrop as did majority of the wedding attendees.

* * *

"Please let me make it there on time." I begged to the heavens.

* * *

"I asked...do _you_ Uzumaki Naruto take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others keeps yourself only unto her, for so long as you _live_?" The man stressed out.

Naruto swallowed the lump in the back. He felt Hinata slightly trembling next to him. His heart drop and knew he couldn't do this to her.

'I'm sorry Sakura.'

He released a deep breath and answered.

"I...I d-"

The double oak doors slammed open and my scream stopped him from finishing.

"DON'T!" I cried.

My breathing came in rapid breaths and I was trying to control my erratic heart beats. All eyes turned to me and whispers broke out. I didn't care at this point what anybody thought or said. I just knew that I had to stop him from making the biggest mistake in his life.

Both Naruto and Hinata stood up from their kneed position and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please don't. I love you too much to let you go. I made a mistake by letting you two years ago. I will not it happen again." I stated as I collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered out.

He took a few steps hoping to make his way over to me but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun?" She stated with watered eyes.

Naruto's heart broke seeing her cry. He grew to love her, but it could never compare to how and what he felt for...

"What are you going to do child?" The robe covered old man asked.

He was at a lost for words. Everyone was waiting for his decision.

What was he really going to do?

I was still on the ground waiting for his answer. Why was he taking so long to make a decision? Did he really not love me anymore?

"Child you need to make a decision, who are you going to choose?"

The mans' patience was winding down to nothing. Everyone remained quiet as they watched the scene play before them. They were waiting for his response.

Naruto thought everything out in his head as he stared longingly at me. Tears filled his eyes and it told me everything that I needed to know.

I smiled. He was going to chose m-

"I'm sorry." He whispered out.

My heart broke as more tears streamed down my face. I had lost him. He chose another over me. I nodded my head in understanding. There was nothing left for me to say or do. He made his decision. I mustered up the little strength that I had, stood up and left the chapel.

I had waited too long.

* * *

Naruto watched her walk away. He wanted to chase after her but knew it was best. His mind told him that it was the best, although his heart-

His eyes widened.

He turned back to Hinata, as a few tears dropped, he leaned into her whispered her ears. He had to hold her to her from collapsing to the ground as he spoke. Everyone wondered what he was telling her. They knew by the way she was crying that it wasn't good. No more than a few minutes later he stopped talking. He stared into her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded her head. He leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Thank you, Hinata. Thank you.' He whispered.

All eyes stared and whispers broke out once again as he ran out of the chapel.

* * *

I sat there staring at the dying sun. The tears were still slowly falling down and my heart ached.

I had lost my true love. I had lost the one person that made me feel complete. I was never-

I was startled from my thoughts when a pair of arms wrap around me. My eyes widened when I smelt his unique scent and recognized his chakra. He didn't say a word as he held me. And I was unable to say what I wanted to say by the shock.

"I thought that you...that you..." I eventually stuttered out.

I turned myself so that I was facing him.

"I did." He replied.

My face fell.

He did choose her over me. But if he did, what was he doing here?

He lifted my chin so that my eyes could meet his.

"I did, but I realized that I chose with my mind not my heart."

I launched myself at him and held him as tight as possible. He wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I love you Naruto. There's have not been one day that I stopped."

"Sakura, I love you too...I always loved you than...now...and always."

I stared into his eyes and knew that he meant every word he said. We sealed our faith, life, and love with a kiss.

Owai


End file.
